


Emerald and Gold

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Piercing, Demon/Bat orgy, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: If Bruce won't agree to lead the League, he and his flock of rogue birds can serve Ra's in other ways.





	Emerald and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a lot more for Ra's/Bat week but I think this will be my only offering

For all the attention Ivy’s sex pollen gets, the substance is the work of an amateur.

Ra’s’ ways are older, more complex. But they’re addictive. His drugs alter the minds of the users until the state becomes all but permanent. One small dose and one small suggestion has the subject begging for more on their hands and knees.

The Demon idly combs his fingers through the hair of his most recent acquisition, currently doing just that; holding himself up on his hands and knees, whining like a needy whore for Ra’s to move. The sound coming out from a throat stretched wide around Ra’s’ thick erection.

The assassin ignores him and surveys his other trophies with a frown.

Damian immediately picks up on the sour expression.

“Are you displeased, grandfather?”

“Not with you,” Ra’s assures him. The boy did well. Perfectly infiltrated the Bat’s ‘family’ and delivered each member into the Demon’s hands, save the one who had already been here for some time.

That is where his trouble lies. The suggestion had been simple but open, ‘enjoy each other’s bodies’. Not even an inherent sexual component even though that’s always where it seemed to go. And it’s working. Richard and Timothy can’t keep their hands out of the other’s thin layer of sheer silk coverings, haven’t stopped mouthing at the new piercings on each other’s nipples since their first drop of Ra’s’ elixir. Their lips are slick and bruised red from how they demand attention from their partners. Their lids are heavy with want when they gaze at each other.

But neither the two former vigilantes nor their mentor have touched the boy sitting quietly in the corner of the pit of cushions, hugging one to his chest as he stares at a fixed point in front of him. Ra’s doesn’t know why. They should have been over their shock of seeing their resurrected comrade by now and the drug should release them of any inhibitions.

Richard nudges Timothy to a lower cushion and spreads his legs in invitation. The younger boy licks his plump lower lip, leans in, hands sliding up Grayson’s thighs, and swallows the acrobat’s pretty cock to the root in one swift, graceful move as the older man drops his head back in bliss.

Beside him, Damian shifts his weight subtly and swallows hard. Ra’s wants to test the boy’s patience, but he’s earned his reward and the Demon’s Head is generous to loyal followers. He will be more than generous with his heir. He knows that Damian has taken a liking to Grayson. And that he would very much like to… punish Drake for something Ra’s neither knows nor cares to know. Ra’s finds he quite likes Timothy himself. But he allow Damian his reward first.

After he addresses the problem.

He nods in the direction of the only other non-participant and Damian is moving to retrieve him almost before Ra’s begins the motion.

So eager to please.

When Damian has returned with Jason at his side, Ra’s tightens his fist in the soft black hair between his legs and jerks the man up.

Glazed, steely-blue eyes look up at him from under heavy lids and thick black lashes, mouth open and panting wetly from the little air he received warming Ra’s’ cock. He looks so wanton Ra’s can’t wait to ruin him further.

“Bruce,” he says, faux sweet and dripping smug satisfaction, “I’ve delivered your young protégé back into your life, alive and well. Yet none of you seem to be pleased by his return. Do you find him unattractive?”

Ra’s knows before the answer comes that it will be ‘no’. Another helpful aspect when training sl—… concubines. Truthfulness. And Jason has been with Ra’s for several years now. He didn’t put the boy in the Pit like Talia wished, but he did use it’s waters to heal the worst of the child’s wounds. Jason has remained quite slight and small for a fully grown young man. Ra’s has kept him fit and sharp but boy has had no need for the strict training that Batman requires of his followers and certainly not the extent of the League. The boy’s appearance is objectively pleasing. Or Ra’s would have had no use for him and been rid of him long ago.

With his mental acuity being what it is, Jason’s duties, while still physical and demanding in nature, don’t often require him to leave Ra’s’ set of rooms.

“No,” Bruce sighs as expected.

Taking himself in hand, Ra’s slaps his cock across Bruce’s cheek. A warning before a true strike is needed.

“No, master,” the man amends easily. The real Bruce is somewhere in there, slowly dying under the suffocating weight of Ra’s’ concoction. He expects Batman to outlast the Robins—though not by much, Bruce has always liked his birds nearly as stubborn as himself—and for them to take roughly as long as Jason to fully succumb. Means he has about a month left of seeing the quiet revolt behind their eyes.

“Tell me,” Ra’s prods, slowly stroking himself. Feels himself twitch when Bruce glances over to the boy.

He knows what Bruce sees without looking himself. Ra’s has been enjoying his new toys very much. He suspects that Timothy especially may well surpass even Bruce one day, to become his favorite. But that’s a ways down the road. As it stands now, Jason is a product of years of training and molding. He’s always so… debauched. Unruly curls, like he just crawled out of bed (which is true half the time, the other half he’s crawling in), lips bitten red, often split, eyes demurely downcast and body covered in marks from Ra’s and anyone he sees fit to share the boy with. Delicate gold and emerald chains connecting the piercings in his ears to those at his nipples to the one that glints beneath the translucent green silk below his waist when the lighting hits it just right.

These three will look just the same soon enough. Ra’s is very aware of how irresistible it is.

“He’s… he’s… not,” Bruce’s skin is getting redder and sweating as the drug burns him up the longer he goes without being allowed to touch and kiss and suck. “He’s not…”

A desperate whine pulls his attention back to the two boys on the cushions. Richard is shuddering and holding Timothy’s head tightly in his lap while he comes. Ra’s watches as the younger man pulls away, licking his lips with dreamy eyes, before letting out a surprised but delighted yelp as Grayson pushes him back into the pillows and kisses along the length of his achingly hard dick.

“You’re all drugged, Bruce,” Ra’s says, turning back to him and taking pity on his stuttering. But he uses the grip in his hair to turn him to face Jason as Damian pulls the boy’s loose skirts away, letting them pool at their ankles. Ra’s smirks at the little emerald stud just under the head of Jason’s cock and the golden Demon’s head stopping up the tip. As well as the green satin ribbon tied tightly around the base and his sack. “What’s the difference?”

“Not… we’re not… injured,” he manages to breathe out. But he licks his lips and stares hungrily at the younger man’s pretty cock, flushed pink and hard with arousal.

Ra’s applies pressure to the back of Bruce’s neck, gently guiding him forward while Damian puts both hands on Jason’s hips and maneuvers him closer too.

“I can assure you that Jason is the more… _experienced_ party,” Ra’s replies.

Bruce’s muscles tense so briefly the motion could be dismissed as a twitch of pleasure. Ra’s knows better though.

“Go on,” he coos into Bruce’s ear when his lips are mere centimeters from Jason. “ _ You know you want to. _ ”

It must be a valiant effort Bruce puts into resisting because he actually manages to hesitate. No matter. The fight makes it more rewarding for Ra’s. And it only lasts for a heartbeat before Bruce is closing the distance and licking a stripe along the prominent vein of Jason’s cock.

The boy flinches, the way he always does at first, but then he tries to back away instead of giving into the sensation which is something he hasn’t done for a long time. Ra’s thought he had trained it out of him.

Interesting. Perhaps there’s more of the former Robin in there than he assumed.

Damian holds him in place, not missing the opportunity to slide one hand up Jason’s abs and toy with the chain. It tugs at the boys nipples and moves his cock further into Bruce’s mouth.

Ra’s spares a minute to turn and watch as Jason starts to squirm with the building pressure.

“You look lovely on your knees, Bruce,” he hums, dragging the backs of his fingers down Bruce’s spine, watching goosebumps spring up in their wake, to rest over the hard muscles of his ass. “Seems we’ve found your true calling.”

He looks up at Jason. “Like father, like son, I suppose. Knees.”

Ra’s does not miss the way Damian scowls as Jason sinks obediently to his knees. With Jason’s lack of growth even before the Joker had gotten a hold of him and broken nearly every bone in his body, Bruce dwarfs the boy and the new position puts them nearly eye level with each other.

Glancing over to the cushions, he finds Richard and Timothy curled together, breathing hard, looking quite content and ready to doze off.

That won’t do at all.

“Which ones do you want, grandson?”

It’s a perfunctory question. Ra’s already knows. But Damian’s eyes go wide and dart over to the others.

“When we are through here you may take them for the night. You’ve done very well. But for now, the blue item in that chest there if you would.”

Damian tries to hide his excitement with his bow before he moves to comply.

Surrounded by such accommodating boys.

Bruce has pulled Jason closer with one arm, holding himself up with the other, and is nipping and sucking up the side of Jason’s neck and along his shoulder; capturing his lips for slow, deep kisses. Jason melts into it, one hand fisted against Bruce’s huge chest the other wrapped up to hold onto the back of Bruce’s neck so that he isn’t tipped backwards.

It doesn’t take long for Bruce to tuck the boy further under him; for his hand to reach down between them to play with the plug Ra’s leaves in Jason, pulling it out slowly and pressing it back in slower, before removing it completely and pushing in three fingers.

Jason gasps and squirms. Soft little  _ ah _ ’s puffed out on each press of Bruce’s fingers to his prostate, quiet  _ mmm _ ’s hummed at each scissoring motion.

Carrying the item Ra’s asked for, Damian herds the other two boys over and waits patiently for his grandfather’s next command.

Ra’s waits until Bruce is sliding his thick, throbbing cock into Jason’s twitching hole. Waits until he bottoms out with a happy sigh.

“Wherever you want them,” Ra’s says without taking his eyes off Bruce lazily fucking his one-time ward while pinching at the piercing on is his cock.

Damian glances at the toy in his hands and seems to take a moment to consider his options.

Then he’s maneuvering.

He pulls at Jason’s shoulders until the older boy is lying back against the floor. Bruce’s hands fall to Jason’s hips and pull him even more insistently onto his cock. He positions Richard on his hands and knees, legs spread wide—giving Ra’s a lovely view of that infamous ass and the pink, puffy hole glistening with lubrication—hips over Jason’s face. Then he guides the first Robin’s dick into the mouth of the second. Grayson moans at the renewed attention, drops his head forward and give a little thrust. The small choking sound from Jason is one of Ra’s’ favorites.

He can’t wait to find favorite noises from the others and spend hours wringing them out, he thinks as he oils his own fingers easily slips two into Bruce.

Timothy is also placed on his knees, facing Bruce, ass-to-ass with Richard, legs spread to either side of Jason’s rib cage.

Finally Damian takes the large, blue double ended dildo he’d retrieved from the chest and slicks it up.

Richard moans wantonly and tries to push back against it as Damian slowly works it into him.

Timothy yelps and tries to escape into the non-existent space between him and Bruce when Damian roughly shoves the wide silicone cock past his rim.

It would seem that he was right, Ra’s thinks, as Bruce leans forward to swallow Timothy’s cries with a comforting kiss. Damian has something against the Drake boy.

His grandson monitors the way Richard and Timothy move the toy in and out of each other to make sure that it doesn’t fall out. Then he steps back.

Ra’s adds a third finger to Bruce’s tight ass, chuckles when he grunts in discomfort, and glances back up to Damian.

“I believe Richard’s mouth is unoccupied,” he says, knowing that’s exactly why Damian chose to put the two boys the way he did.

The young man’s pupils blow wide and dark and he’s pushing himself past Grayson’s lips so quickly Ra’s almost didn’t even seem him move to get there.

It’s an exquisite sight.

From this angle, behind and slightly to the right of Bruce, he can see every penetration.

With an evil smirk, he bears down on Bruce’s prostate without warning.

Bruce gasps into Timothy’s mouth, accidentally biting his lip, and slams into Jason with too much force. Timothy jerks back on reflex, shoving the toy further into his own passage and Richards. At the same time, Jason jolts upwards, taking Richard deeper into his throat and choking around him. Richard chases the feeling, thrusting his hips down to get more of that tight, fluttering heat around his cock, which rocks him forward onto Damian who reacts the same way, trying to force himself further into Grayson’s mouth.

So Ra’s does it again. And again.

Until his own erection throbs painfully and he can’t stand it any longer.

He rises, spreads Bruce’s cheeks, watches his hole twitch around nothing at the loss of his fingers for a moment, before he hooks both thumbs in and pulls the puckered opening wide.

Then he shoves in, enjoying the way Batman clenches and squeezes around him.

The pace he sets is brutal. And he decides he likes the sound of all his playthings choking. But he’s been on edge too long and even if he was worried about the others finishing—which he couldn’t care less about—he’s positive they’ll work each other to completion. And he thinks he’d like to watch it from his original position. From his position hammering his hips into Bruce, he has a good view of where Timothy and Richard fuck each other on their shared toy, but he can’t see Damian’s cock disappearing past Grayson’s pretty lips, or Bruce’s rapturous face as he fills up his lost bird with his seed. And he can’t see Jason at all.

So even though he could drag this out, he chases his end. Spills hot and thick into Batman. Spares a moment to collect the plug Bruce pulled from Jason and shove it into Bruce’s dripping hole. Keep him stuffed full of the Ra’s so he knows who he belongs to every time he moves.

Then he sits back to enjoy his little harem of bats going at each other.


End file.
